It Takes Two
by xbeautyqueen11x
Summary: Elena doesn't know who she's going to choose...Damon or Stefan. When a her long lost sister comes to town, she finally is clear on what she feels. On top of all that, she has to deal with Silas's mind tricks. (in Elena's POV and then in her sisters POV) BAD SUMMARY, I KNOW. Hope you enjoy! (:
1. A Surprise Visit

**Authors note: Hey y'all! I'm going through TVD withdrawal… Seriously the finale was such a cliffhanger! So anyways, I think some of the characters might be OOC, but I'm going to try my best to prevent that from happening. ENJOYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. **

"Lucy! Let's not do this here!" Her soon to be ex-boyfriend, Jared shouted.

"I'm done with you!" She screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Lucy, I'm_" Jared started before a young women with long brown hair falling to her lower back appeared right in front of Lucy's face. The woman had hazel eyes with black eye makeup and a blood-red lipstick.

The woman grabbed Lucy's neck and whispered in her ear, "You should have listened to Jared."

She sunk her teeth into Lucy's skin and she floated lifelessly to the ground.

Jared swore under his breath and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," the woman said sinking her teeth into his neck.

"And to think," The woman muttered to herself while licking her lips, "he would have at least attempted a getaway, instead of standing there like a loser."

***Elena's POV***

"So, did you hear about the murder on that old trail, right by the forest?" I asked Damon and Stefan who were looking through papers on the leather sofas.

"Yeah, some hikers were found dead on a trail, it's not like that hasn't happened before or anything." Damon said sarcastically not looking up from the papers.

"Aren't you going to go _investigate_ it like you normally do?" I asked using the term "investigate" lightly.

"Later, that's the least of our problems, right now we need to find a way to stop Silas," Stefan tried.

"Well, I'm going to go find Caroline," I said as I grabbed my jacket.

I got in my car and decided to try her house first, because that was where she normally was nowadays.

I knocked on Caroline's front door and Officer Forbes answered the door, "Hello Elena, Caroline's in her room."

I walked up the stairs and into her room. When I entered I saw her sprawled out across her bed with her head against her forearm.

"Hey Elena," she groaned not even looking up at me.

"Hello to you too, sunshine," I replied sarcastically, "What's up?"

"Well, Tyler won't even answer my phone calls, Silas is fricken messing with my head, and I have no idea where the hell Bonnie is," she complained.

"So the usual," I tried.

She looked up at me with the "not helping" look on her face before putting her head down again.

"Did you hear about the hikers?" I asked attempting to make conversation.

"Who didn't?"

"Did your mom tell you anything about who they think did it?" I asked.

"Yes, in the matter of fact she did. Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, there have been a few robberies at the blood bank, about a dozen or so blood bags were gone. When they checked the security tapes, all they saw was long brown hair."

"Do you think I did this?"

All she said was, "I wouldn't blame you if you did because of all the crap you're dealing with in your life.

"I didn't do it."

After two hours of being there, I headed back to see what Stefan and Damon were up to.

As Damon walked out the door, I stepped out of my car door and into his arms. He kissed the top of my head, and then made his way upon my lips. I was lost in a trance, when all of a sudden, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I retrieved it from my back pocket, and _Damon _flashed across the screen. I looked down at my phone and up at Damon's face. Then, it finally registers that I didn't kiss Damon. It was Silas.

As my eyes widened, Silas locked both of his hands around my neck. It looked like he was going to say something to me, when all of a sudden, I heard twigs breaking and crinkling of leaves, and just like that Silas was gone.

I looked behind me, but no one was there.

When I turned around, there was a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes standing behind me.

"You're the woman in the security tapes," I started.

"I've got to eat, right?" She replied.

I saw Damon and Stefan pull up in the driveway and within seconds Damon was by my side.

"Why didn't you answer my call?" Damon asked glancing at the girl then back at me.

"I was a little busy. Silas stopped by, and had me by the throat. Then she showed up. It was like he was almost scared of her. I blinked and he was gone."

Damon didn't respond.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

She glanced at Damon, and then at Stefan before speaking, "Oh, Elena. How haven't you pieced this together by now?'

"Piece what together?" I don't think I've ever met her.

Damon walked up to her and snapped her neck.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

There was no response

Stefan lifted the girl up, and placed her on their black leather couch.

"Stefan? Who is this woman?" I asked. I can normally get some sort of answer out of him.

He didn't reply.

_***A few hours later…***_

"Ow! What the hell guys!" then girl screamed when she woke up. "I help you and you repay me by snapping my neck?"

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked.

She laughed, "That's funny because that's exactly what the hikers said before I killed them."

Stefan pulled out a stake, "Who are you?"

"Damn you guys take your job of interrogation way to seriously."

I cleared my throat.

"If you must know my name is Erika."

"Why did you come here?" Damon asked.

She shrugged, "I thought it was time for a reunion."

"Who's being reunited?" Stefan asked.

"You're joking, right? The two of you are like close to 200 years old and you have no idea who I am?"

None of us replied.

"How do you even know me?" I asked her.

She stood up and walked over to me.

"Oh Elena, my darling," she said twisting a piece of my hair around her finger, "We're twins."

**CHAPTER ONE IS COMPLETE! It wasn't too out of character, just maybe a little. I know there's a lot of dialogue, but eventually I'm going to do things from Erika's POV, and there will be more of a story to it. **

**I'm going to make it Vampire Diaries Monday. I'll post new chapters every Monday so that will give me a week to write a new chapter. So stay tuned for more!**


	2. Unwanted

**Alright, I know I said Vampire Diaries Mondays, but I can't do that! I finished this chapter and I really wanted to post it, so yeah. Now it's just going to be whenever I finish a chapter I'll post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or its characters. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

_***Erika POV***_

Elena looked at me strangely, "No you're not. You can't be my twin."

"If you like it or not, you're stuck with me. I'm the only biological sibling you'll ever have," I told her.

"What's your story then?" Stefan asked me.

"When Isobel gave birth to us, she gave you up and kept me. My life wasn't simple. I was raised by a witch in New York. Isobel only stayed with me until I turned five. She said she wanted to keep me a secret from Alaric. As for John, he didn't give a damn about me. He was more interested in you. As a child, it bothered the hell out of me. On my sixteenth birthday, Isobel paid a visit to me. She turned me into a vampire and then left me. Once the witch discovered what I was, she made my life like hell. She made me this daylight ring, and then told me that if I ever come back to New York she would stake me in the heart. I lived in a condo that I compelled someone to let me stay in for free. Eventually, the people there learned what I was. They put vervain in the pipes, and though it doesn't affect me, I left because I knew I was unwanted. That's when I decided to go to Mystic Falls, and here I am. That's my story."

"What do you mean vervain doesn't affect you? You're a vampire," Elena asked.

"She probably took shots of it every day," Stefan answered.

I shook my head.

"Then what did you do?" Damon asked.

"That's for me to know," she replied, "You've learned enough about me for one day.

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch with the only thing I brought with me, my backpack. I went in it looking for something to distract myself with, when I stumbled upon an empty journal. There was a sticky note on it that read: _Erika, I thought this would help when you overthink something. –TB _

The witch's initials are "TB". Anytime I asked what her name is she'd quickly change the subject to something irrelevant. Don't ask me why she did this because even I don't know.

"Want a drink?" Stefan asked taking me out of my daydream.

"Sure, why not," I replied.

"What were you doing?" he asked gesturing towards my journal.

"I don't know. I guess I was just thinking about all the bad mistakes I've made."

"Let's hear them."

"No judging."

"Fine."

"Well to start I stole 10 million dollars from the bank, came to Mystic Falls, got drunk, and killed two people."

"Ouch. That's harsh. Back in my day I was known as The Ripper. I would bite their necks to suck their blood and their heads would fall off in the process."

"I killed my friend because she stole my boyfriend. However, my boyfriend saw me do it, so I had to kill him, too."

"Damn! I fell in love with Elena. That's a disaster itself. But after a while, I befriended Klaus and The Ripper made his return."

"Better watch out, I'll tell Elena," I teased.

***Next morning* **

I woke up still lying on the couch. I seriously needed to find a shower. My hair was tangled, my clothes had blood on them, and my makeup had smeared from sleeping.

I walked aimlessly across the house, until I came upon a huge bedroom. All the wood was cherry wood. The colors were something neutral, sort of boring if you ask me.

I decided to _investigate_ more thoroughly. The funny thing is all of his pictures have either Elena or Katharine in them. I didn't realize Stefan was this obsessed with Elena.

All of a sudden, I heard someone clear a deep, masculine voice. I slowly turned around with not even a drop of fear in my face.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked annoyed.

"Nice Stefan is gone already?" I sassed back.

His eyes narrowed, "Why are you here?"

"Relax, old man, I didn't read your diary or anything. I mean, I'm not that shallow. I was looking for the shower, but I stumbled upon here."

"Shower's that way," he said pointing to the left.

I walked past him and as I was about to enter the bathroom Stefan added, "If you ever come into my room again, I will be the one to put a stake in your heart."

"I'm the sister to the girl you're obsessed with, be nice to me."

"I'm over her."

"Really? The 3 billion pictures of her in your room say otherwise."

He pinned my up against the wall with his arm against my neck, "This is my house."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't scare me."

After saying that, I quickly removed his arm from my neck and pushed him with a bunch of force causing him to tumble to the ground. I flashed my smart ass smile and moved on to the shower.

Feeling the water trickle down my back is the closest thing to relaxation I've felt in a while. I normally was so tense. When I just became a vampire I would always compel a massage therapist into giving me a free massage, but I don't see that happening for a while.

All the relaxation stopped when I got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body, and I wrapped a smaller towel in my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to Elena's closet. She never said I could wear her clothes, but she never said I couldn't, either. I went through her closet and picked out black skinny jeans, a bright red blouse, and black combat boots. I rummaged through the drawers in the bathroom looking for her makeup. I blow dried my hair and put it up in a top knot.

When I finished, I went back to the black leather couch. When Elena came into the room she narrowed her eyes at me.

"What is with you guys and your narrowing of eyes? Every five seconds I see at least one pair of eyes being narrowed!" I remarked.

"You went into my closet?" Elena asked with a stunned look on her face.

"What do you want me to do? Wear the same thing every day? I think not."

"You could have asked."

"You weren't around fifteen minutes ago."

"Why did you even come here, huh? It's clearly not because you wanted to see me."

"Do you want to know why I came here? I came here because I was tired of feeling unwanted. Which I'm clearly just as unwanted here then I am anywhere else. I'm sorry Elena, I'm not you. I'm sorry I wasn't adored by John and Isobel. I'm sorry you don't know what it feels like to be abandoned. I'm sorry everywhere I've been I've been given death threats. I'm sorry I don't have guys wrapped around my fingers for when I need comfort. Maybe I should just go back to New York and get a stake through my heart. I bet you still wouldn't care about me."

With that, I grabbed my backpack. As I headed for the door, I heard Elena say, "Erika, wait." That didn't stop me.

I kept running until I landed by a nearby forest. I sat down against a tree with my hands against the temples of my head, and my elbows on my knees. I just let it all out. Tears were just streaming down my face.

Just then, a man appeared looking down at me, "What's wrong?"

"You don't need to hear all of my problems," I mumbled getting up and walking away. The man followed me.

"No seriously," he said placing his hand on my shoulder, "what's wrong."

I explained myself and everything that was wrong in my life.

"Sounds a little rough," he told me.

"I seriously can't believe that I just let out all my problems in front of a total stranger." I must sound like such a retard…

"You seem like a nice girl, too bad you have to go, bloodsucker."

He shot me in the back three times with bullets that were laced in wolf venom. I stumbled to the ground, and he was gone. I reached to my back and slowly pulled out the bullets.

When they were all out, I slowly crawled further in the forest to die with a little dignity. I knew I wouldn't last forever, and frankly _I thought I would find something to live for…_

From there, it all went black.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO IS COMPLETE!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I COULD DO TO MAKE THIS BETTER, OR IF YOU LIKE IT THE WAY IT IS. **_


End file.
